Ash and May Cold Love
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: This is a cute little one-off that popped into my head last night, hope you guys like it, AshXMay.


It was cold day as it always was in the small, mountainous Ge-Gi region. Ash(16), May(16), Max, and Brock had Met up in this region only three weeks ago, Ash was here to find some ice types for a gym he couldn't beat, May was there for a special competition, And Max was there with her, Brock was there because I needed another character, (Deal with it).

"Well guys we need to find that route through the mountains, before that storm hits."said Brock. they were sitting around a little camp fire they had made, and were discussing what they should do next. "how about we split up, Brock and Max you guys go that way into the lower region, while me and Ash go up the mountain."May said, And she whispered to Brock that she wanted him to keep her little brother safe. "yeah lets do it, the faster we find the exit route the faster we can get out of this wasteland."said the ever excitable Ash.

A few minutes later they were off, May and Ash were heading off into the mountainous region. They went through many obstacles, unfortunately the pokeball system was down and pikachu was with Brock and Max, so they had no pokemon. They reached a frozen lake with a few caves around it. "Hey Ash watch this."May said, she ran and jumped onto the lake, she pressed a button on her watch and skating blades popped out of her shoes, he watched her do this for a few minutes and started to get worried."May maybe you should stop, we don't know how stable this lake is."Said Ash. "don't worry so much Ash, ill be fin..."she never finished her sentence, the ice had fallen through where she had been standing. Ash didn't even think about it, he threw his Jacket and shirt off, then his pants, and jumped in after her. He saw her bandana and dove deeper, when he saw her he grabbed her hand and swam upwards kicking with all his might.

"Splash" they landed on the frozen ice, they were both shivering. "Thanks fffor sssaving me Ash."She said through chattering teeth. "were not out of this yet, let's get in one of those cave to dry off."Ash replied. he scooped up his cloths and they started walking. when they arrived at the cave they found it was considerably warmer in there than out there. "umm Ash, I need to get off these wet cloths, or I'll Catch a cold or worse Hypothermia."Said May, she was blushing. Ash started to blush too,"oh okay, I'll just go outside and give you some privacy." "No it's fine, but would you turn around?"asked May, May didn't want Ash to get sick and knew if he went back out there he would. Ash turned around and blushed even harder when he heard her Jacket and Shirt hit the ground, he heard her pants fall as well, he shut his eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Ash threw his jacket over for her to sit on as it had gotten to wet to wear. Ash sat there for awhile not saying anything and May was too embarrassed from being half- naked if front of one her closest friends. Finally May had had enough of the silence "Ash if you want to turn around and talk you can."she said. "I wouldn't embarrassed you like that."he replied. "well what about you, your over there in your underwear and it doesn't bother you that I'm looking at you."said May. Ash went another shade of red, he had forgotten about the fact that because he had gotten wet and didn't want his cloths wet he was in his underwear. "well this is boring anyways, so if your sure." May told him it was fine, so he slowly turned around. When he saw May, he caught his breath, he had always thought she was funny, smart, and yes maybe even pretty, but now he realized just how much he really liked this girl. "Why are you looking at me like that Ash?"May asked, she was realizing that she had feelings for the boy from Kanto. ash turned his head to the side and apologized."I'm sorry May, its just."Ash stopped and looked away. "Ash what is it, you can tell me." "well its just, well your just so beautiful May."Ash said. May smiled and said."your not to bad looking your self Ketchum." They both laughed, but then realized the other had not been joking. "Wait, do you really mean that?"they both asked. "yes i do."they answered each other. May started to slide towards Ash, and he did the same. When they reached each other May laid her head on his shoulder,"Ash, do you like me?"May asked. "Of course I like you May your smart, funny." "No Ash I mean do you like like me?"she asked. "? I don't understand the difference, I've been on this journey since i was ten, the only thing i know about girls is what I've learned from you guys."He replied. May chuckled, "well let me show you." she leaned her head up and kissed Ash on the lips, when she leaned away he looked dumbstruck. "Well do you understand now?"she asked with a smile on her face. "I think so."He answered. Ash wrapped his arms around May and pulled her even closer to himself. "and the answer is yes, I do. He kissed her and smiled back at her. They sat like this for an hour or so, when decided to call Brock and Max on the small radio transmitters they had brought.

"Hey Brock, me and May are in a cave, we're staying the night to let our cloths dry, there was a little accident and they got wet, do you hear me?"he explained. "We read you loud and clear, that's fine, but you guys be carefull, oh and Max wants to say something."Said Brock. "Hey Ash you better not try anything on my sister, if you know what I mean."said Max. May snatched the radio and replied."Max you just mind your own business, me and Ash are old enough to do whatever we damn well please." She blushed as she could feel Max smirking on the other side of their communication device. "Soooo you two were planning to do something like that weren't you."said Max. Brock took back the Radio from Max, and said"sorry about that, but for real, be back here tomorrow okay."said Brock.

They agreed and hung up the radio. "So what should we do now, and what was Max talking about?"he asked May. She blushed and told him not to worry about it. "Well why don't we hop in our sleeping bags and just chill for a little while."said May. "Sure May. They pulled out their bags and laid them out they each laid in their own bag facing each other smiling. "So May I was wondering, would you like to go do something with me sometime?"he asked. "Ash Ketchum are you asking me out on a date?"she asked in an accusing voice. "Yes, I suppose I am May, and I won't take no for an answer."said Ash. They chuckled some and scooted closer to each other. After awhile he saw that May was shivering, so he came up with an idea.

"There all done."said Ash, he had took both the sleeping bags and linked them together. May was blushing again, she had never slept next to a boy, other than a few times with her brother(and for you people smirking I mean like Max had a nightmare or something). He let May climb into the bags and then he went to lay down next to the cloths." "Ash where are you going, you can lay with me you know. Ash walked over and slowly got in with May. They laid there, talking with each other for the next hour or so, but May started to yawn quite often. She dozed off and Ash chuckled, he wrapped his arms around her, and fell into his own sleep. The first layers of sunshine were entering the cave. As they woke up They both blushed and kissed, as everything was perfect. Ash and May were only a minute away from the base camp they had setup as a meeting spot, they were kissing one last time before they met up with the others, that's when Brock and Max ran up besides them, Brock was patting Ash on the shoulders and Max was antagonizing his sister and makeing fun of her for kissing a boy, "well so much for keeping this a secret."they both laughed out and kissed each other on the lips again.

Two weeks later.

Ash and May had left the Ge-Gi region with a newfound love for each other, and they were closer than ever. Ash took her hand and kissed her lips for along time. "I love you May Birch(think this is her last name)."said Ash. "I love you two Ash Ketchum."said May.


End file.
